


The cloth of many

by laughingpineapple



Category: Journey (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's as a fine tapestry, complex beyond comprehension, but now torn.<br/>A look from a distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cloth of many

The little ones observe, tumble, carry on. They recognize levity and learn that the ground is but one road for them. They grow in wisdom and they are gentle - their journeys meet and join or branch again in our land's loom and the threads they leave behind are bright and sturdy, reds and whites and golds on the dry sands we left them. And they go back to the beginning. Climb again. Their weaving joins our wounds. The cloth is strong.  
  
There is hope in this circle yet.

**Author's Note:**

> ("It's as a fine tapestry, complex beyond comprehension, but now torn" are Yeesha's words in Uru, credits where credits are due.)


End file.
